i'M Moving
by randaru102
Summary: Eating a brownie, Sam looks up and all of it comes straight out of her mouth onto the floor. Seddie! Freddie's moving and Sam might not have time to figure out her feelings!
1. Chapter 1

i'M Moving

Freddie's POV:

I had to do it. As depressed as I was, there was no turning back. My dad had finally came back but still denied living with my crazy mom again, and now he wants me to move with him to Arkansas. I had said no, but my mom had said it would be a good bonding time with each other. Considering he had left us and thought she was completely surprised when she said this. She paused and continued on saying that she had had me since I was 8 and knew that teenage boys should not live without their dads. Tears started flowing down her face and I comforted her, looking at Dad for help. He gave me an almost reassuring look, but I was not moving without a fight. Now came the hardest part, telling Carly and Sam.

Carly would probably freak, but Sam would be packing my bags for me.(No I'm not kidding.)

As I walked five steps to Carly's apartment, I remember the millions of good memories that happened right out here. I had always watched Carly come home in this peephole, but now I was over her. She was my awesome best friend now, and only that. I thought of Sam as my best friend too, but I was pretty sure she didn't think that way of me.

I hesitantly knocked on the door, something I would usually never do. I normally just walked in with no need for them to know I was coming in. Carly and Spencer were used to it, and they didn't care.

Seeing Carly and Sam in their kitchen eating brownies, I plopped myself down in one of the chairs by the computer.

"Hey Freddie." Carly said, a routine of the usual she said.

"Hey Freddaloupe" said Sam. She thought of different nicknames for me so there really was no routine for her. She had already eaten about 5 of the brownies, and Carly only one.

"Hey.." I said unenthousiastically.

"Whats wrong Freddie?" said Carly with a look of concern on her face.

" I gotta tell you guys something." I said unsurely.

"What of it?" they said in unison.

"I'm...moving... with my dad.." The last part was sort of fast so I could get it out of the way.

Sam's brownie dropped to the floor, and Carly stood open-mouthed.

Carly started freaking out and crying hysterically. Sam on the other hand, was just looking at me as if she didn't get it. Finally she took the brownie off the floor, ate a piece, then threw it at me and hit me in the eye.

"Cut the chiz Benson!" she said unbelievingly.


	2. Chapter 2

i'M Moving Chapter 2

The Talk

Freddie's POV

So, here I was telling my best friends ( If you could count Sam as my best friend) that I was moving away.. forever. Not the best situation to be in. Here Carly was crying her eyes out and Sam.. well.. throwing brownies at me.

"Benson you can't be forchiz?" Sam said forcefully but with a slight edge on her voice. So, she actually cared.. that was wierd. So, I was wrong about the packing thing... Wow. A whole new side of Sam..

"Yeah.." I said. Now I could feel the tears coming through my eyes so all I could see was blurs of water.

Carly had finally looked at me. "Freddie, are you crying too?" she said surprisingly. She always knew me to be soft, but never so soft I would cry in front of them.

"Sorry.." I said.

"Cut it out Benson this is no time for crying!" said Sam, "this is time for action!"

**A/N:**

**Sorry this chapters so short you guys! I haven't had time for this with school and all! And basketball games! **

**Press that button or all the baby chicks in the world will die.. You don't want them to die do you?**


	3. Chapter 3

i'M Moving Chapter 3

Sam's Plan

"Sam you can't be serious! You really think you can stop my dad from taking me with him to Arkansas?" I said. Sam's plans usually involved one of her family members hurting someone. I didn't exactly like my dad, but I didn't want one of Sam's crazy relatives beating the chiz out of him.

"Oh, I'm as serious as a heart attack Benson! We aren't throwing iCarly away just 'cause your precious little daddy misses his Freddiekins!" she said still stuffing her mouth with brownie.

"I kind of agree with Freddie, Sam. I mean your plans aren't the most mature." Carly said.

"But this one is, and it could work!" Sam said using her signature whine.

"Alright... hit me Sam.. Figuratively!" I added quickly.

"Ok so first things first, what's your Dad's personality? Is he a nerd like you or somehow cool?" Sam asked.

"Well he's always been a goodie -good and he's super smart so anything thats a trick he'll probably know." I said still not believing she could have any type of a good plan.

"Ok so all we have to do is make Fredlumps seem like he's failing and a horrible person." said Sam using her signature smirk.

"That might work. He hasn't been a good Dad and he doesn't know what I'm like, but wait, what if my Mom has told him about me?" I asked my face suddenly falling.

"I hate to say this but... we're gonna have to get her in on it. She can't possibly want her Freddie to leave her. On the outside she agrees but not on the inside." Sam said. She must really know my mom.. or maybe she's just guessing.. oh well.

I sat on the couch thinking this over. It was a big decision to make, getting my Mom in on this and acting like a mean, rude jerk of a guy, but if it meant I could stay with my best friends I had to do it.

**A/N: I'm sooooo sorry for the long wait you guys. I hope you're not mad at me! I'll try to update as soon as possible from now on! I hope this chapter made up for the wait. **

**Please review! It means so much! **

**Please check out my other stories! I've decided on deleting iHate Christmases because Christmas is over and I had writers block with it. Thanks!**


End file.
